Missing Dragons
by Smoketail
Summary: What happens when a pair of missing Were-hunters return and find their roots. Maxis/OC and Lysander/OC
1. Prologue

All right. Figured I'd take a swing at another DH fic. Starring a couple of my favorite Weres.

* * *

Most children have the blessing, for better or worse, to grow up with family. Moms and dads, aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings. Many are given up for adoption for various reasons, usually an inability for the parents to care for them. One would assume that most grow up happy, but what if a small twist of fate caused a couple to be adopted by those not really capable to care for their particular brand of special. What would happen when they stumble back into the world they belong in?

_Clare fought against the contraction pains as she labored to bring her two daughters into the world. "Please, make sure they go to a caring family." She panted to the nurse holding her hand. She knew that she wouldn't survive the birth of her daughters. She only regretted that she wouldn't even be able to see them before her mate bond killed her._

_ "You'll be fine." The nurse said, not really believing that with all the advances of modern medicine that a mother would die from birth._

_ "I see the first one's head." The doctor called from the end of the table._

_ Clare gasped as more pain ripped through her as the first baby slipped from her body._

_ "Good job." the nurse said, watching as the doctor prepared to hand the baby off to an attendant. "What are you going to call them?"_

_ "Siegfried and Marduk." She panted. "After their uncles that died to see them safe."_

_ The nurse looked ready to ask her meaning but was interrupted as Anya gave another scream as the second baby followed in the slide of the first._

_ "Congratulations. They're both health little girls." The doctor said handing the second one off to the attendants._

_ "Thanks Zeus." Clare whispered as her mate bond claimed her life._

_ The doctor and nurses tried to resuscitate her, but it was of course no use. They sent the two babies off to a couple that had been approved to adopt and raise the two girls._

* * *

_Edit: So after I posted this and started working on the next couple of chapters in my head, I realized naming Marduk and Siegfried's mom Anya might cause some confusion when say Vane recognizes them, so I changed it to Clare.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

And on with the story.

* * *

"Mar, I'm gonna kill you if you don't slow down."

"Sigi, you're too slow. At this rate, we'll be old ladies by the time we even get across the square."

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"I heard about this awesome bar that's doing karaoke tonight and I wanna get a good spot."

Siegfried Griffin rolled her eyes as she followed her older sister down the streets of New Orleans. They'd been in the city a couple days for spring break, and it seemed as though her sister Marduk was intent on dragging her around the city until her feet were worn away to stubs.

"You know it won't matter either way, right, if you can't even slow down enough the find the place."

"It's right over here. The desk clerk said we wouldn't miss it once we're on Ursulines." Marduk called over her shoulder. "Now hurry up, pokey pants."

It was times like this that Siegfried was convinced that the only reason Marduk was born first was because she'd been given the bum rush coming out of their mother's womb. "Can you slow down to mach two, please? I'm gonna end up twisting my ankle or something trying to keep up with you."

"Fine." Marduk huffed, stopping so her sister could catch up. "See there's the bar."

Siegfried heaved a sigh of relief as the famed Sanctuary bar came into view. "You're lucky you're my sister, otherwise I might be very tempted to kill you."

"Come on. You know you're looking forward to singing as much as I am." Marduk gave her only a moment to breath before the older girl took off for the front door of the bar.

"So gonna kill her." Siegfried mutter stalking after her sister. Though her sister did have a point, both of them had loved singing for as long as they could remember. Whether in was part of a school project or just singing with the radio as they rode where ever with their parents, they would always end up singing.

"Well ain't y'all two the cutest little things." The rather large man guarding the door drawled with a friendly smile. "Are y'all even old enough to be out on your own?"

Marduk snorted as she dug her wallet out of her back pocket. "Of course we are. We wouldn't exactly be walkin' in the front door if we weren't, now would we." She flashed her license at the man, daring him to try and call it fake.

"Well, then, Miss...Griffin." He flashed a smile at both of them. "And, I assume, Miss Griffin. Y'all have fun. You have any problems, come find me or one of my brothers and we'll take care of it. We're starting our Karaoke contest here in an hour, if ya want to join in."

"Thanks." Siegfried gave the man a smile and pushed her sister through the door. "You were in a hurry to get a good seat now let's go." She muttered in Marduk's ear as she showed signs of wanting to stay and talk with the man.

The inside of the bar was not what Siegfried was expecting. The atmosphere was almost cozy even with the place being almost packed. She caught a faint scent of fresh paint and new wood which led her to believe the bar had probably gone through some renovations or repairs recently. The two sisters slowly wound their way through the tables and managed to snag a free table about halfway between the stage and the bar.

"This is nice. Even better than I was expecting." Marduk said as she looked around the room. "Question."

"Answer."

"Am I the only one noticing all the hot guys that seem to be crammed here?" Marduk grinned as she watched one of the bus boys clearing off tables near the wall.

"Not just you, Mar." Siegfried did her own visual assessment of the room and had to agree that there were a lot of yummy guys in residence. "I take it you're gonna try to snag one and bring him back to the hotel, aren't you."

"Of course. I'd even be surprised if you went back alone."

"What can I get for you ladies?" An attractive female server approached the table with a friendly smile.

Marduk took a quick glance at the menu at the table. "I'll have a..uh..Jack and Coke and a house burger."

"How you want that cooked?" The waitress said writing the order down.

"Medium-rare is good."

"Fries?"

"Yeah"

The waitress nodded and turned her attention to Siegfried.

"I'll have the same."

"All right. And ids, please."

The sisters fished their ids out again.

"Great. I'll have those drinks here in a couple minutes and the burgers in about ten. Y'all here for the karaoke, by the way?"

They nodded.

"Okay. I'll send my husband around so you can figure out what songs you're doing. We got so many here, it's a bit easier this way."

They nodded again. "Thanks."

A couple minutes later a lean man with dark hair approached their table. "I have two Jack-and-Cokes, and a sign-up sheet for the karaoke."

"Sweet. What songs do we have to pick from?" Siegfried asked, knowing that each place seemed to get songs at different times.

"Name it and we probably have it." The man said. "I could probably get you the book if you need it."

"Cool." Marduk put her name down and put down the three songs the paper allowed for each person. "Looks like you got quite a few people lookin' to sing tonight."

"We do. A lot of people are glad to see us open again."

"I thought it looked like you had done some recent work." Siegfried said as she put her name and songs down.

The man looked their choices over and nodded. "You two have some good choices, and I'm pretty sure we have all of these on the machine. So we'll get you in the rotation, and we'll be starting in about forty-five minutes."

"Thanks." Marduk gave the man a smile and took a sip of her drink.

"You're welcome, and I hope you have a good time." He turned and disappeared back into the crowd.

"That server is extremely lucky to be married to him." Marduk said with a grin.

"She is. Now behave."

"I am."

Siegfried rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink as she looked around the room. She contemplated going over and shooting a round of pool at one of the tables, but they were all full and she was reluctant to interrupt the rather rough looking guys already there.

After another fifteen minutes or so, a tall blond man approached their table with two plates. "I have two house burgers with fries." He said in a deep, slightly accented voice.

"That would be us, thanks." Siegfried gave him a smile as he set a plate before each of them.

"You're welcome. Let us know if you need anything else." He returned the smile before turning and returning to the kitchen.


End file.
